Nobody's school
by Bablog
Summary: [SHÔNEN AI] [AkuRoku DemyxZexion] Le vénéré supérieur de l'Organisation XIII à la bonne idée d'envoyer Axel,Demyx et Zexion au lycée de l'Île de la Destinée pour retrouver Roxas..Conneries garanties,ça sent le vécu XD
1. Des nouvelles de toi

Hahaha...Cette fic, même si c'est égoïste de dire ça,je l'aime.J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, alors j'espère que vous aimerez la lire XXD Voici le chaître 1 Plusieurs sont a venir,même si,très franchement,je ne sais pas quand et comment ça va se finir X3 J'avance dans le néant,mais qu'importe ! Just enjoy ! 

**Cette fic peut contenir des spoilers sur Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Sujet:** Shônen-ai,AkuRoku,DemyxZexion !

**Disclaimer:** Tout les persos de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix, les autres sont à moi X3

**Note de l'auteur:** Aucune, si ce n'est que le jeu à légèrement était modifié pour créer cette fic comme je l'entendais.

**Dédicace spéciale:** A tout les amoureux de Kingdom Hearts D

...----------------------...

Bercés par la douce lumière du Kingdom Heart, la majeur partie des membres de l'Organisation XIII étaient présents dans la grande salle de réunion située au sommet du château. Dominant Illusiopolis de toute son imposante masse, la demeure aux murs blancs semblait dénuée de gravité, flottant dans les tenèbres tel un énigmatique fantôme. Ses habitants, tout aussi glauques, attendaient patiement leur supérieur.

La salle de réunion n'était meublée que d'une grande table grise aux reflets bleutés et de treizes chaises occupées, à l'exception de trois, de personnes vêtues d'un long manteau de cuir noir contrastant à merveille avec la blancheur presque opalescente des murs. Seul celui de gauche comportait une immense baie vitrée donnant sur un paysage de ville plongée dans le noir de la nuit éternelle, à peine éclairée par l'aura d'une lune en forme de cœur : Kingdom Heart.

La pièce était plutôt calme, silencieuse, habitée d'une atmosphère plutôt glauque et malfaisante, reflétant l'aura destructrice de certains membres. La seule once d'animation et de bonne humeur provenait de la discussion relativement bruyante d'un petit punk aux cheveux châtains et d'un grand homme à la crinière rouge.

-Et alors là, tu sais pas c'que j'ai trouver ! Un Sans Cœur GI-GAN-TESQUE !

S'égosillait le châtain en agitant ses mains tel un gamin.

-Nan, c'est pas vrai ?! Et tu l'as bûté ?

-Ben en fait je…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et entra dans la pièce un homme à la carrure imposante avec de longs cheveux argentés. Immédiatement, la conversation cessa et les regards se tournèrent vers le supérieur de l'Organisation XIII.

-Axel, Demyx, je préfèrerais voir votre ardeur au combat.

Le châtain baissa les yeux tel un chien battu, tandis que le rouquin semblait défier Xemnas du regard. Ce dernier l'ignora royallement puis s'assit sur sa chaise en bout de table. D'ici, il surveillait tout l'assemblée, scrutant les moindres détails conçernant ses « collaborateurs » grâce aux abymes ambrées qui lui servaient d'yeux.

-Je vous ai réunis en ce jour pour vous parler du n°XIII.

Sa voix grave éclata dans la pièce, emplissant la salle d'un minimum de vie, bien qu'aucun ton n'avait spéciallement été employé pour parler de Roxas, le n°XIII. A l'écoute des paroles du supérieur, Axel se leva viollement. Après son départ de l'Organisation XIII, il n'avait cesser de chercher Roxas, fouillant les moindres recoins des mondes pour espérer revoir son ami…Il lui était si cher…Pourtant, les Similis comme lui et les autres membres de l'Organisation n'étaient pas censer avoir de cœur ! Alors pourquoi…Pourquoi ressentait il ce vide dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il était absent ? Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus réfléchis.

-Où est il ? Est ce qu'il va bien ? J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes…Je doit aller le chercher ! C'est primor…

-Axel.

Xemnas l'arrêta net. Axel baissa les yeux et se rassit, préoccupé par ce qu'allait dire leur supérieur. A côté de lui, Demyx lui adressa un regard plein de gentillesse, signifiant « Ne t'inquiête pas, je suis sûr qu'il va bien ! » Malgré tout,le n°VIII en avait marre d'attendre. Surtout que Xemnas prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer son silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, il jugea nécessaire de parler, vue l'étrange inquiétude grandissante dont faisait preuve Axel.

-Roxas, ou le n°XIII, nous as trahis comme vous le savez tous. Au cour d'une mission, Saïx m'a envoyer un bien étrange rapport me révélant la position du gamin. Il semblerait qu'il ai essayer de se refaire une vie humaine. Nous devons le faire réagir. Il est important de le savoir parmis nous, car j'ai aussi entendu des échos comme quoi Ansem essayait de réveiller Sora. Nous devons à tout pris empêcher ça, et contrôler le n°XIII. Saïx est encore sur place. J'ai choisis deux personnes pour aller chercher cet effronté.

Axel n'en revenait pas. Comment Saïx, le Simili berserk, avait pu retrouver la trace de Roxas à sa place ? Certe le n°VII était quelqu'un de fort et respecté, mais c'était aussi celui qui semblait le plus dénué de cœur entre tout les membres de l'Organisation. C'était incroyable, et cela tenait du pur hasard, pensait Axel non sans se forcer. Il se mit à espérer de tout cœur d'avoir été choisi, priant des dieux inexistants.

-Xigbar et Xaldin, je vous envoie chercher Roxas.

A nouveau, Axel se leva viollement et posa ses mains sur la table. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça le mettait dans un état incroyable de savoir que d'autres personnes avaient été envoyées pour cette tâche.

-Axel ?

-Je proteste ! Pourquoi se serait eux qui irait le chercher et pas moi ? Je…Je…JE TIENS A LUI !

Hurla-t-il en sentant les larmes lui monter. Xemnas haussa un sourcil, trahissant sa surprise. Les autres membres ne semblaient pas en reste non plus, et de nombreux regards consternés s'échangèrent.

-Un Simili ne peut pas éprouver des sentiments envers quelqu'un.

Axel se calma et baissa les yeux, complètement abbatu.

-Je…Oui c'est vrai, pardon…J'ai du me tromper. Oui, c'est ça, je me suis tromper.

Il se rassit lentement en tâchant de dissimuler le mal être qui gagnait en puissance au creux de sa carcasse. Alors que tout semblait perdu, une porte des ténèbres s'ouvrit au fond de la salle, et Saïx apparut, sortant d'un couloir des ténèbres.

...----------------------...

Et voilà,le premier chapitre est bouclé ! Je vais de ce pas poster la suite pour vos petits yeux XD


	2. Saïx aide Axel ?

Voici le chapitre 2 ! Halala,vraiment,c'que j'méclate à l'écrire XD J'espère que ça vous plait en tout casnn 

**Cette fic peut contenir des spoilers sur Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Sujet:** Shônen-ai,AkuRoku,DemyxZexion !

**Disclaimer:** Tout les persos de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix, les autres sont à moi X3

**Note de l'auteur:** Aucune, si ce n'est que le jeu à légèrement était modifié pour créer cette fic comme je l'entendais.

**Dédicace spéciale:** A tout les amoureux de Kingdom Hearts D

...----------------------...

-A mon tour je proteste. Xaldin et Xigbar ne peuvent en aucun cas remplir ce rôle.

C'était rééllement la première fois que l'on entendait la voix profonde et vibrante du berserk. Son regard topaze, aussi perçant que celui d'un aigle, se posa sur Xemnas. Son aura dégageait une impression de puissance et de calme rare, que personne n'aurait pu briser. Son épaisse crinière bleue voleta lentement lorsqu'il balaya la salle du regard.

-Explique toi,n°VII.

Saïx ne prit pas la peine de s'approcher.

-Roxas est au lycée du monde de l'Île de la Destinée. Pour tenter de l'approcher sans éveiller les soupçons, il faudrait infiltrer ce lieu, même si je ne sais pas à quoi il sert. Néanmoins, après observation, j'en conclu que les personnes qui vivent dedans sont âgées d'environs 15-17 ans. Aussi, Xigbar et Xaldin semblent largement plus vieux que ça.

Légers rires dans l'assemblée. Ni Xaldin ni Xigbar ne se sentirent le courage d'interrompre le berserk pour se rebeller, et les rares moqueries cessèrent immédiatement lorsque Saïx se mit à grogner légèrement, trahissant d'énormes crocs relativement effrayants. En clair, personne ne broncha, attendant patiement la fin des explications du n°VII.

-Donc, je pense que Zexion, Demyx et Axel seront bien plus crédibles.

Axel observa Saïx de loin. Ils ne s'étaient jamais adresser la parole auparavent, et pourtant ce dernier l'avait plus qu'aider. Il lui sourit, bien que le berserk ne vit rien. Demyx était aux anges : cette mission avait l'air vraiment amusante. Zexion semblait s'en foutre, et se contenta d'hausser les épaules en observant Demyx qui marmonnait une chanson de victoire.

Pendant ce temps là, Xemnas se creusait la cervelle, tâchant de prendre la bonne décision. Mais en même temps, il adorait embêter Axel. Aussi, il se tâtait, cherchant un moyen de contourner le problème. N'en voyant aucun, il oublia sa fierté et se leva lentement.

-J'accepte. Je te fait confiance Saïx, tu me tiendras au courant des nouvelles.

Il ne semblait pas enchanté, mais au moins il allait récupérer Roxas.

-Bien.

Axel retint un cri de joie, à la différence de Demyx qui sautillait sur place en chantant. Zexion se leva et s'approche de Saïx.

-Autant qu'on en finisse.

Un peu plus et il tombait par terre tant il semblait fatigué. Axel se leva à son tour et rejoignit n°VII et VI. Il souriait, décidément heureux de partir retrouver Roxas. Demyx se jeta sur Zexion.

-Aller quoi, ça va être marrant !

Il se mit à lui frotter rapidement le sommet du crâne, ce qui eu d'abord pour effet de faire légèrement rosir Zexion, puis ensuite de le faire enfin hausser la voix.

-Fait gaffe toi ! Et arrête ça.

Il attrapa le bras du musicien et le rejetta en arrière, non sans éclats de rire de la part de ce dernier. Xemnas soupira, pas vraiment sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. Saïx ouvrit le passage et poussa simplement tout le monde dedans. Après avoir jeter un regard mauvais à l'ensemble des membres, il partit aussi. Dans la pièce, la tension chuta rapidement après le départ du berserk. Visiblement, personne ne semblait apprécier le Divin Lunaire, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était extrêmement distant. Seul Xemnas le conaissait à peu près, sans pour autant tout savoir sur lui.

...----------------------...

Un semblant de couple dès le début /air angélique/ Désolée j'ai pu m'en empêcher...Vous inquietez pas,j'vais approfondir ! Me regardez pas comme ça,pervers(es) XD


	3. Mon papa chéri

Vous savez,j'adore Saïx..Vraiment.Et Demyx aussi XD Donc ce n'est pas par rage que je les maltraitent 3

**Cette fic peut contenir des spoilers sur Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Sujet:** Shônen-ai,AkuRoku,DemyxZexion !

**Disclaimer:** Tout les persos de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix, les autres sont à moi X3

**Note de l'auteur:** Aucune, si ce n'est que le jeu à légèrement était modifié pour créer cette fic comme je l'entendais.

**Dédicace spéciale:** A tout les amoureux de Kingdom Hearts D

...----------------------...

Les quatres hommes arrivèrent à l'Île de la Destinée en deux temps trois mouvements, poussés par Saïx et ses grognements sourds. Parfois, son attitude était vraiment…bestiale. Bref…Ils attérirent au beau milieu d'une forêt. A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, se dessinait un grand bâtiment blanc aux nombreuses vitres : le lycée de l'Île. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher à en juger le camaïeu de rose et d'orangé qui formait le ciel. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Saïx, un semblant de croissant de lune commençait à apparaître. Son regard était plongé dessus, lui arrachant un très léger sourire. Demyx le sortit de sa rêverie en se plantant simplement devant lui avec un sourire crétin.

-Dit, on met nos capuches ?

Il n'obtint en réponse qu'un grognement agacé qui fit immédiatement disparaître le sourire du musicien. Saïx enfila sa capuche, immité par les autres. Zexion regardait dans le vide comme d'habitude, tandis qu'Axel brûlait littéralement d'impatience à l'idée d'entrer dans le lycée. Visiblement, les élèves étaient déjà tous partis car les salles de classes n'affichaient aucune lumière.

-En avant.

Grogna Saïx qui engagea le pas suivit des trois autres.Arrivés devant la porte, le berserk chercha une quelconque sonette du regard, quelque chose qui leur permettrait d'entrer sans se faire remarquer. Malheuresement, il ne trouva rien et enfonça simplement la porte sous le regard mi surpris mi effrayé de Demyx et Axel. Zexion soupira simplement et entra dans le bâtiment après que Saïx, Axel et Demyx soient entrés.

L'intérieur était plongé dans la pénombre, témoignant de la fin des cours. Leur pas résonnaient, semblaient se répercuter sur les murs de tout le bâtiment. Décidèment, il était impossible d'entrer sans se faire remarquer. Soudain, une voix féminine mais rauque perça le silence.

-Et alors ! Jeunes gens, les capuches sont interdites à l'intérieur de l'établissement ! Tâchez de vous en souvenirs !

Une femme d'apparence assez âgée sortit d'un couloir plongé dans les ténèbres et se planta devant les quatres hommes, provoquant leur arrêt immédiat. Elle tenait un paquet de feuilles à la main, et ses petites lunettes accentuaient l'air énervé qu'elle arborait. Elle ne semblait pas du tout effrayée par les quatres hommes en costumes plus que morbides. Surtout que leur visages étaient entièrement camouflés…Une vraie caractérielle.

-Allez allez, dépêchez vous d'enlever ça !

Tension dans l'équipe. Tout les regards se tournèrent machinalement vers Saïx, qui dominait plus ou moins le groupe. Il soupira puis retira son capuchon à contre cœur, immité par les trois autres. La femme haussa un sourcil. C'est vrai quoi, on ne rencontre pas tout les jours des têtes pareilles !

-Bien. Je peut savoir qui vous êtes ?

Nouveau moment de tension. Que faire ? Seul Saïx pouvait les sortir de cette étrange situation. Sa conaissance du monde humain dépassait surement la leur, à force d'observations…Axel avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, il ne trouva rien. Et Saïx semblait en mauvaise posture. Il agitait nerveusement son pied droit, comme le fait un cheval agaçé, cherchant quelque chose à dire (nottament une excuse pour avoir enfoncer la porte).

-Ah mais je sais !

Déclara la femme en faisant mine de s'excuser.

-Vous êtes les nouveaux élèves dont on a fait la demande d'inscription ce soir même ! Dit donc, ça va vite chez vous…Il y a peine cinqs minutes, un jeune femme me demandait d'inscrire ses trois garçons dans mon établissement…

Elle balaya Axel, Zexion et Demyx du regard en souriant. Encore un coup de Xemnas, pensaient tout le monde. Le regard de la femme s'arrêta sur Saïx.

-Mais vous…Je ne vous connaît décidement pas.

-Je suis leur père.

Grogna t'il doucement.

-Aaaah d'accord.

Répondit la femme, pas forcément convaincu.

-C'est drôle, vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout pourtant !

C'est vrai qu'il faudrait être aveugle pour trouver une quelconque ressemblance entre Axel, Zexion, Demyx et Saïx. Entre la crinière rouge du n° VIII, l'air endormi du n° VI, la stupidité du n° et la froideur bestiale du n°VII, il n'y avait bien que les habits d'identiques. Il fallait trouver quelque chose, et vite.

-On a été adoptés.

Fit Zexion d'une voix endormie. Néanmoins, ça semblait marcher, car la femme acquiesca d'un air convaincu.

-Je vois je vois ! A mon tour de me présenter, je suis mademoiselle Kotori, principale du lycée de l'Île !

Elle sourit et tendit sa main ridée qui fut vite empoignée par Saïx. Ce dernier dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il se serrèrent donc la main.

-Bien..A présent je vais emmener vos enfants dans leur chambre. Comme vous le savez, ils sont en internat, et il nous faut traverser le bâtiment pour s'y rendre…

Saïx acquiesca puis se retourna afin de partir. Très franchement, ça faisait un moment qu'il attendait ça. Jusqu'au moment ou il sentit un poid s'accrocher à lui, collé contre son dos.

-Boooooouh Papaaaaaa ! T'en va paaaas !

Saïx reconnut rapidement la voix gémissante de Demyx, qui se prenait vraiment au jeu. Là encore, il dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas gifler le musicien. Il se retourna calmement et prit le châtain par les épaules, lui adressant un regard mauvais.

-Ca va aller. Ne t'inquiête pas.

Demyx lui sourit, sentant des larmes perler aux creux de ses yeux saphirs.

-Imbécile, ne refait jamais ça ou je te bouffe. C'est compris ?

Grogna faiblement Saïx de sorte que seul Demyx l'entende. L'effroi se lut dans les yeux de se dernier tandis qu'il reculait lentement, fuyant la présence effrayante du berserk qui commençait à montrer les crocs. Lorsque Demyx fut assez loin, Saïx partit pour de bon. C'est à ce moment là que Melle Kotori remarqua la porte enfoncée, lacérée par de grands coups de griffes. Elle ouvrit un œil des plus surpris.

-Heu…Notre père à parfois des réactions un peu brutales. On vous remboursera ça !

Fit Axel en tentant de rattraper la situation, bien que la proviseur ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue qu'un homme normal avait pu faire d'aussi épaisses traces de griffes. Néanmoins, elle acquiesca puis se mit en route dans le couloir, suivie d'Axel, Zexion et Demyx.

...----------------------...

Franchement Saïx en papa,non merci XD


	4. La soupe de poireaux

C'est à partir de ce chapitre que ça part en connerie.Je vous en prie,riez de bon coeur,ça fait du bien XD En tout cas moi ça me détend,même si je ne sais pas si ça va vous faire rire comme je l'espère x.X 

**Cette fic peut contenir des spoilers sur Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Sujet:** Shônen-ai,AkuRoku,DemyxZexion !

**Disclaimer:** Tout les persos de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix, les autres sont à moi X3

**Note de l'auteur:** Aucune, si ce n'est que le jeu à légèrement était modifié pour créer cette fic comme je l'entendais.

**Dédicace spéciale:** A tout les amoureux de Kingdom Hearts D

...----------------------...

Ils arrivèrent dans une aile du lycée réservée aux dortoirs pour les pensionnaires de l'internat. Melle Kotori leur montra une chambre qu'ils s'empressèrent de gagner. Ce n'était pas bien grand, mais plutôt sympa. Une grande baie vitrée rappellant celle d'Illusiopolis permettait à la lune de diffuser sa douce lumière dans toute la chambre. Collés aux murs de gauche et de droite, quatres lits simples se faisaient face. Il y avait aussi deux grandes penderies, et deux bureaux. Non vraiment, c'était sympa.

-J'espère que ça vous plait ! Vous trouverez dans vos armoires vos uniformes de cour, ainsi que vos cahiers, les informations de votre classe et bien d'autres choses. Les toilettes sont au fond du couloir à gauche, les douches au fond à droite. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, vous pouvez demander à la surveillante qui à sa chambre à côté de l'escalier. Habillez vous et descendez manger vers 8h. A tout à l'heure !

-A tout à l'heure !

Répondirent ils en cœur avant que la principale ne s'en aille en fermant doucement la porte. Pendant quelques minutes, il régna un drôle de silence dans la chambre, parfois entrecoupé par des cris étouffés d'adolescents cherchant à dissimuler leur fou rire. On entendait des conversations à travers les murs, mais c'était incompréhensible. Axel s'assit sur un lit en souriant.

-Vous croyez qu'on va s'y plaire ?

-Y'a pas de raison !

Cria Demyx en se mettant à sauter sur un des lits.

-Faites moins de bruit, on va nous engueuler !

Répliqua doucement Zexion, amusé par la situation. Axel rit légèrement et se leva afin de se diriger vers une penderie. Il fouilla dedans et en sortit un uniforme qu'il déplia sous les yeux des deux autres. La chose tranchait véritablement avec leur long manteau de l'Organisation. Simplement composé d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche d'assez mauvais goût, l'uniforme ne plaisait pas vraiment à Axel qui regardait le résultat d'un air de profond dégôut. Zexion fouilla à son tour dans l'armoire et en sortit un papier qu'il lut à haute voix.

-Demain matin nous vous apporterons des cravates de couleur au choix. Tenez vous prêt vers 8h moins 10.

Axel soupira de joie.

-Enfin quelque chose qu'on peut personnaliser !

Demyx pouffa et jeta un pyjama sur Zexion.

-Même les pyjamas sont pareils !

-Pouah…

Grogna Zexion en enlevant le tissus de sa tête. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à découvrir leur cahiers de cours, et tout ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans l'armoire, non sans plaisanteries vaseuses de la part de Demyx. Zexion semblait de bonne humeur et souriait, ce qui était rare chez lui. Peu à peu, chacun découvrait sa vraie nature. Axel oubliait un peu Roxas, et se changeait les idées. Demyx pouvait enfin rire comme il avait toujours voulu le faire…

Enfin, la cloche sonna l'heure d'aller manger. Les trois s'empressèrent de s'habiller aux couleurs de l'établissement puis sortirent les derniers dans le couloir. La tempête était passé, et un calme malfaisant régnait à présent, alors que cinqs minutes plus tôt un troupeau d'adolescents descendaient manger en vitesse, hurlant à tout rompre telle une armée en état de siège. Ils eurent du mal à trouver la salle à manger, mais finirent par la dénicher, ce qui n'était finalement pas bien difficile en suivant les délicieuses éffluves de nourriture au poireau émanant de la cuisine attenante. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la première chose qui les choqua fut le monde. La salle était presque comble. Que des garçons. Morts de rire ou en pleine discussion. De grandes tables de six avaient été dressées dans tout la salle. Elles n'étaientt d'ailleur pas entièrement occupées. Demyx et Axel se regardèrent, cherchant une place du regard. Rapidement, tout les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas très discret d'entrer en ouvrant la porte à la volée, qui plus est lorsqu'on est nouveau. Et c'est encore pire lorsqu'on reste planter là à attendre que quelqu'un nous invente à sa table. Néanmoins, courageux et sans peur, Axel afficha un sourire carnassier et s'avança de quelques pas.

-Salut tout l'monde !

Cria t'il d'un air amical. Les autres élèves se regardèrent. D'ou venait cet étrange garçon à la coupe de cheveux bizarre ? Et en plus il se permettait de crier et de saluer tout le monde en même temps ! Incroyable. Le courage du n°VIII sembla tout de même conquérir une bonne partie de la salle qui lui rendit son salut avec entrain. Ravivé, Axel entraîna Demyx et Zexion par la main. Il cherchait une place du regard, un endroit ou s'asseoir. Ah, au fond, une table de libre ! Il sourit à pleine dent et s'assit simplement, suivi de Zexion et Demyx qui se placèrent en face de lui.

-Axel, respect.

Fit Demyx, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-J'aurais jamais eu le courage de faire ça moi non plus. Tu nous a bien fait remarquer.

Grogna Zexion malgré tout amusé. Demyx passa un bras autour de son cou en souriant.

-T'inquiête Zexion, j'suis sûr que de toute façon on seraient pas restés discrets longtemps !

Les deux rougissaient légèrement en souriant. Axel les observaient, un sourire mutin en coin. Et s'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là ? Trop tôt pour le dire. La cervelle du n°XIII bouillonait. Il n'en revenait pas, même s'il n'en était pas sûr. Demyx fini par lâcher Zexion. Les gens parlaient autour d'eux, décrivant leur faits et gestes comme des bêtes de foires. Cependant, ne conaissant pas cela, les trois Similis gardaient leur sourire en attendant le repas tant désiré. Axel ne pensait plus vraiment à Roxas… Non, il pensait à trop de choses en même temps.

Enfin, le repas fut servis. Le gros cuisinier leur souriait bêtement en leur servant d'énormes asiettes de soupe de poireau fumante, qu'il prenait soin de remplir à ras bord pour le plus grand bonheur de tout les occupants de la cantine. Demyx était impressionné par la taille de la barbe du cuisinier. Il semblait tiré des livres de vikings, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses sourcils épais. Même son visage semblait taillé par la dureté de la mer ! Axel sortit Demyx de ses pensées en lui fourrant un morceau de pain dans la bouche.

-Mange tant qu'on y est !

Demyx se mit à rire avec le pain dans la bouche, se qui produisit un son bizarre. Un garçon de la table d'à côté riquana tandis qu'il se tournait vers les nouveaux venus.

-Alors les minus, on s'amuse ? Plus pour longtemps j'espère. Vous savez quoi ? Mes copains et moi on trouve que vous avez une sale gueule.

Zexion haussa un sourcil en dévisageant leur interlocuteur. Demyx l'observa aussi, toujours avec son pain dans la bouche. Axel grogna. Visiblement, il n'appréciait pas qu'on se moque de son apparence. Il posa ses poings serrés sur la table, sentant la colère monter.

-Et toi t'as vu ta gueule ?

Le gamin de l'autre table se leva et s'approcha d'Axel qu'il empoigna par le col. Immédiatement, les conversations cessèrent pour laisser place à un silence opressant augmentant encore la tension. Une baston…C'est très intéressant. Vraiment.

-Tu m'parle pas comme ça ok ? Connard va !

Axel se leva à son tour, forçant le gamin à le lâcher. Il le dominait de toute sa hauteur, plongeant son regard émeraude sur celui qui l'avait insulter. Il chercha quelque chose du doigt sur la table et la première chose qu'il trouva fut une carafe d'eau qu'il saisit et renversa dans sa totalité sur la tête du pauvre garçon sous les yeux ébahis de toute l'assemblée. Quelques secondes plus tard, des rires moqueurs retentirent, tandis que d'autre saisissaient leur pichets, un air carnassier profondément ancré sur leur visages rondouillards. Et c'est ainsi qu'Axel, Demyx et Zexion vécurent leur première bataille de nourriture au sein de leur nouveau collège.

...----------------------...

Héhéhé...Ca sent le vécu.Oui oui,j'ai vécu ça XD


	5. Balais et retrouvailles

Maintenant,c'est tout kawaii 3 Axé sur un couple,mais je vous laisse lire D

PS: Merci pour toutes vos reviews,ça me fait très plaisir et ça me motive 3 

**Cette fic peut contenir des spoilers sur Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Sujet:** Shônen-ai,AkuRoku,DemyxZexion !

**Disclaimer:** Tout les persos de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix, les autres sont à moi X3

**Note de l'auteur:** Aucune, si ce n'est que le jeu à légèrement était modifié pour créer cette fic comme je l'entendais.

**Dédicace spéciale:** A tout les amoureux de Kingdom Hearts D

...----------------------...

Bientôt, une mégère jouflue fit irruption dans la salle en claquant les portes.

-SILENCE BANDE D'IMBECILES !

Tout le monde stoppa net. La femme, plutôt grosse, semblait entrée dans une colère profonde. Elle serrait dans son épaisse main droite une cuillière à soupe en bois, et dans l'autre main un couteau de cuisine à la lame…aiguisée. Demyx, une asiette sur la tête, se sentit défaillir à la vue du couteau. Zexion, qui tenait le punk par le bras, éprouva la même chose sans pour autant le montrer. Axel fixait la femme, des pichets dans les mains et un autre entre ses dents. Le silence était plus que pesant. Tout les élèves avaient été stoppés en plein élan. Certains étaient sur le point de lancer de la soupe, d'autre de renverser leur carafe d'eau sur la tête d'un camarade. Pas une personne n'y avait échapper. Toutes les belles chemises blanches s'était changés en tissus poisseux d'une affreuse couleur verte dilluée à cause de l'eau. Certaines parties que la soupe avait épargner étaient carrément transparentes, mais jusqu'à maintenant personne n'y avait fait attention, plus occupé à renverser par mégarde une assiette de soupe sur la tête du voisin.

Les seuls bruits que l'on entendait étaient les « plic plic » de l'écoulement de l'eau et de la soupe. Tout le monde attendait le verdict de la mégère, toujours avec son couteau dans la main. La salle était dans un état abominable. Les chaises étaient renversées, les tables aussi, sans compter le nombre de verres, de carafes et d'assiettes répandues au sol pour le plus bonheur des chaussures que portait tout le monde, maintenant transformées en hérisson aux épines de verre. Comme si une bataille légendaire avait eu lieu ici.

-QUI EST RESPONSABLE DE TOUT CA ?

Beugla la femme, si fort qu'elle aurait pu faire tréssaillir Saïx. Evidement, tout les doigts se pointèrent vers Axel, Demyx et Zexion.

-Les ptits nouveaux hein.Ca m'aurait étonner. VOUS M'NETTOIEREZ CA TOUTE LA NUIT S'IL LE FAUT !

Le verdict était tombé. Tout les autres s'empressèrent de quitter la pièce avant que la mégère ne change d'avis. Demyx retira l'assiette sur sa tête, Zexion lâcha le bras du musicien, et Axel posa ses carafes avec tellement d'attention qu'il cassa celle qui tenait par miracle entre ses dents. Cette action eu pour effet d'énerver encore plus la femme qui s'approcha dangereusement. La peur se sentait dans les yeux de tout le monde…Qu'allait il leur arriver ? Allaient il mourir tués par une femme en colère, qui plus est armée d'un gros couteau ?

Sentant sa dernière heure arriver,Demyx ferma les yeux. Axel défiait la mégère du regard, prêt à se défendre s'il le fallait. La femme jeta sa cuillière et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir…une clé. Qu'elle tendit à Axel.

-La clé du local. Je veut que se soit propre, et attention j'repasserais voir ! Bon courage, bande de larves !

Elle repartit en claquant la porte. Axel soupira.

-J'suis mort ? J'suis au paradis ?

Murmura Demyx, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Ouvre les yeux Dem', t'es pas mort.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Il soupira en voyant la charge de travail qui les attendaient. Tous semblaient abbatus.

-Bon, au boulot ! Plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on pourra aller se coucher.

Proposa Zexion en tentant de motiver les troupes, ce qui s'avéra fructueux puisqu'Axel courut au local chercher des serpillières et des sceaux.

-ALLER COURAGE !

Hurla Demyx, ravivé. Ainsi, tout trois connurent, là aussi pour la première fois, les joies du nettoyage.

Un quart d'heure après le début du grand récurage, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. D'un geste lent, placide. Tout les regards des apprentis hommes grenouilles se tournèrent vers l'arrivant. Roxas et son éternelle touffe blonde venaient d'apparaîtrent dans la pièce. Son profond regard saphir balaya la salle d'un œil neutre, puis s'arrêta sur Axel. Ce dernier venait de laisser tomber son éponge, encore sous le choc. Il le revoyait enfin..Son ami. Le seul qui remplissait sa carcasse d'un minimum de vie…Etait-ce ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on avait un cœur ? Il s'était souvent poser la question..Axel se leva lentement. Des larmes de joie roulèrent sur ses joues, creusant de profonds et brûlants sillons. Ses yeux, son âme, son sourire..Tout était diriger vers cet être qui semblait si lumineux. Roxas, le n°XIII. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à courir. Roxas resta figé, le bras devant lui, comme pour se protéger. Axel se jeta littéralement à son cou, serrant le petit corps frêle contre lui.

-Tu m'as tellement manquer…

Murmura t'il. Roxas semblait essayer d'éviter à tout pris le contact, mais l'étaux que formait les bras d'Axel était tout simplement inviolable. Finalement, il se résigna et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule droite du rouquin.

-Axel, lâche moi.

-Je ne te laisserais plus partir !

Répondit l'intéressé en s'écartant. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Roxas, l'observant de ses yeux encore mouillés de larmes.

-Jamais plus…

-Pourquoi êtes vous revenus ?

Grogna Roxas en agrippant viollement un bras d'Axel. Ce dernier vacilla légèrement. Pas très tendres comme retrouvailles…Il lâcha le n°XIII à regret, abandonnant son visage heureux contre un air profondément déçu. Les larmes s'arrêterent subitement de couler.

-Pour te ramener.

-Je me doutais bien de ça !

-Mais…Roxas…

-Arrête de faire semblant, Axel. Tu n'espère que jouer avec mes sentiments ! Tu es vraiment…un dégueulasse !

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Roxas de verser quelques larmes. Son visage déformé par la colère et la tristesse se noya dans un torrent salé, rapidement stoppé par le revers de manche du n°XIII. Axel, quant à lui, paraissait profondément surpris. Blessé aussi, même s'il le montrait moins.

-C'est faux, tu es vraiment mon ami ! Tu m'as vraiment manquer ! Je t'ai chercher partout, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? Très bien. Dans ce cas je me donne une semaine pour te prouver que j'ai raison.

Les deux garçons se défiaient mutuellement du regard. On pouvait sentir la tension monter entre eux. Personne ne voulait lâcher le morceau. Demyx et Zexion jugèrent bon de s'approcher.

-Heu…Axel…

-Quoi ?

-On était censer ramener Roxas dès ce soir.

-Au diable Xemnas, nous allons rester ici pendant une semaine. Point.

Personne n'osa broncher. Demyx, qui venait de prendre la parole à l'instant, eu à nouveau une idée.

-Mais…Et Saïx ? Il à dit qu'il viendrait contrôler.

-Il faut trouver un moyen de le faire rester ici de force pendant une semaine…

Répondit Zexion en faisant mine de réfléchir. Roxas croisa les bras en observant ses anciens camarades réfléchir. Il était vraiment rare de voir Axel ou Demyx réfléchir si ardemment. Ils devaient vraiment être motivés.

-La porte défoncée, il pourrait la réparer.

Proposa Demyx, une lueur d'intelligence rarissime dans le regard.

-Excellente idée !

Approuva Zexion en claquant des mains, tandis qu'Axel acquiescait.

-Voilà, Roxas. J'ai donc une semaine pour te prouver que je tiens à toi. Marché conclu ?

-…Ok.

Axel et Roxas se serrèrent la main en bons joueurs, le premier tout sourire, le second affichant un air préoccupé.

-Au fait…tu pourrais nous aider à nettoyer ?

Demanda Axel, une main sur son cou pour exprimer la gêne. Roxas accepta en soupirant. Et c'est ainsi qu'un quatrième apprenti homme grenouille rejoignit la formation !

...----------------------...

Haha...Même si j'avance carrément dans les ténèbres avec cette fic,j'ai quelques embryons d'idée 3 A voir si ça finira bien ou mal P


	6. Instinct rebel

Après une absence qui vous pensiez surement sans fin,me revoilà avec la suite des aventures de mon quatuor favori: Axel,Roxas,Demyx et Zexion. Je m'excuse milles fois pour le temps incroyablement long qui s'est déroulé entre le chapitre 5 et celui ci...Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews,j'espère que ça vous plaira . Ce châpitre ne sert pas à grand chose,si ce n'est vers la fin,mais bon..Que voulez vous,je peut pas m'empêcher d'écrire un roman XD Je pense que la fic sera plus longue que prévue. 

**Cette fic peut contenir des spoilers sur Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Sujet:** Shônen-ai,AkuRoku,DemyxZexion !

**Disclaimer:** Tout les persos de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix, les autres sont à moi X3

**Note de l'auteur:** Aucune, si ce n'est que le jeu à légèrement était modifié pour créer cette fic comme je l'entendais.

**Dédicace spéciale:** A tout les amoureux de Kingdom Hearts D

...----------------------...

La salle fut rendue à un état de parfaite propreté aux alentours de 9 heures du soir. Ils attendirent la venue de la surveillante pour confirmation, puis montèrent se coucher en vitesse sur ordre de cette dernière. La chambre de Roxas se trouvait juste en face de celle d'Axel, Demyx et Zexion, aussi ils se saluèrent vaguement avant d'aller se coucher. Arrivé dans leur chambre, Axel s'affala littéralement sur un lit, affichant un air à moitié déprimé.

-Pfoulalaaaa…

Zexion s'assit sur le lit en face de celui d'Axel, suivit de Demyx qui choisit de s'installer sur celui à côté du n°VI.

-Axel, ça va pas ?

-Je vois pas comment ça pourrait aller..Zexion, regarde le…Il m'a rejeté…

Axel s'appuya contre le mur, tandis que Demyx s'allongeait sur le ventre, écoutant les propos du n°VIII avec attention et tristesse. Zexion soupira, pesant les paroles de son interlocuteur.

-Tu as dit que tu allais lui prouver que tu tiens à lui, et tu le feras. On t'aidera ! Pas vrai Demyx ?

Il se tourna vers le musicien, implorant son aide.

-Bien sûr !

Soupir de joie de la part de Zexion, qui avait peur que Demyx dise une bêtise, lui et son manque de tact.

-Merci, vous êtes vraiment adorables.

Répondit Axel en souriant vaguement.

-Bon, dormons ! La nuit porte conseil.

-Bien dit Zexion !

Fit Demyx en se levant avant d'aller fouiller dans une penderie et en sortir trois pyjamas. Ils se préparent bien vite et s'endormirent rapidement, oubliant les règles élémentaires d'une hygiène impécable, à commencer par se laver les dents. Axel était certainement trop fatigué pour penser à Roxas, mais s'il en avait eu la force, il aurait réfléchit au pourquoi du comment durant toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, la porte de la chambre des Nobodies s'ouvrit doucement et une femme plutôt jeune coiffée d'un catogan ébène entra puis s'approcha de la fenêtre au fond de la chambre.

-Debout les garçons, il est 7h !

Sa voix douce était plutôt agréable, dès le matin. Cependant, Axel l'accueillit d'un grognement sourd trahissant son envie de rester au lit. Il se retourna et s'enfonça dans son oreiller, appréciant le moelleux du coton.

De son côté, Demyx s'etira bruyament, laissant quelques larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. La surveillante sourit et ouvrit les rideaux, achevant de réveiller le musicien et le pyromane qui se lancèrent un regard mi endormi mi enjoué, malgré la fatigue qui se lisait sur leur visages marqués de cernes foncés. Leur réveil matin sortit doucement et leur glissa avant de refermer la porte :

-On vous attend dans un quart d'heure pour le petit déjeune, dépêchez vous !

Une fois la surveillante partie, le regard de Demyx se tourna instantanément vers Zexion, encore entièrement enfoncé dans ses couvertures. Axel se leva et s'approcha d'une penderie pour s'habiller, tandis que le musicien, affichant un sourire carnassier, soulevait doucement les couvertures de Zexion pour découvrir son visage aux traits fins et presque efféminés. Il l'observa quelques secondes puis écarta les petites mèches rebelles masquant son front. Zexion ouvrit lentement les yeux, et lorsqu'il émergea enfin, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Demyx marqué d'un sourire d'amoureux transi. Ce dernier se secoua rapidement et retirant sa main, affichant à présent un air terriblement gêné.

-Hahem, b'jour Zexion !

L'interessé sourit et se releva, se sentant rougir légèrement.

-Salut !

Les deux garçons s'observaient mutuellement, lorsqu'un dénommé Axel leur jeta de quoi s'habiller avec un air carnassier.

-Hey les amoureux, habillez vous !

Finalement, Demyx et Zexion se tournèrent le dos en rougissant puis s'habillèrent. Une fois prêts, les trois Nobodies sortirent dans le couloir.

Assez vaste et décoré d'une superbe tapisserie bleu cobalt, l'endroit respirait la bonne humeur, et on pouvait sentir d'agréables effluves de chocolat chaud émaner de la cuisine.

-Ca donne faaaaim…

Fit Demyx, dès le matin emprunt d'une formidable énergie. Les deux autres acquiesquèrent lentement.

Ils descendirent à la cuisine sans grande motivation, mis à part chez Demyx qui semblait tout à fait reyonnant de joie. Après tout, c'était le matin et il ne fallait pas trop en demander… Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce à nouveau bondée d'adolescents masculins, ils cherchèrent immédiatement une table du regard. Le regard d'Axel s'arrêta sur le bord d'une table uniquement peuplé d'un certain Roxas qui semblait tout juste commencer à émerger des profondeurs de son sommeil. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du pyromane pas si sans cœur que ça, tandis qu'il s'approchait naturellement vers le numéro XIII.

Tandis que Zexion et Demyx échangeaient un regard interrogateur, Axel s'asseyait en face de Roxas sans le quitter une seconde des yeux. Les deux autres Nobodies finirent par venir à leur tour, prenant place sur les bancs lacérés de coups de ciseaux autour de la table.

-Salut, Roxas.

Fit simplement Axel sans s'aperçevoir que Zexion venait de partir chercher de quoi manger.

-'lut..

Visiblement encore endormi, le numéro XIII leva à peine les yeux. On pouvait discerner dans ses pupilles saphir une certaine tristesse, comme une mélancolie.

-Bah alors, ça à pas l'air d'aller..

Lança Demyx d'un air attristé, tandis qu'il s'allongeait à moitié sur la table comme le » fait un collégien blasé durant le dernier cour de la journée.

-Hayner…Hayner est malade aujourd'hui.

-C'est qui Hayner ?

Répliqua rapidement Axel en se redressant légèrement, une pointe de jalousie dans le regard.

-Mon ami et aussi compagnon de chambre.

Siffla l'intéressé d'un ton de défi en levant les yeux sur Axel. Tout comme la veille, aucun des deux ne semblait préposé à lâcher l'affaire. Leur sourcils se fronçèrent au même moment, tandit qu'une lueur rebelle s'installait peu à peu dans leur regards respectifs.

...----------------------...

Quelle est la véritable relation de Roxas et Hayner..? Moi même je ne le sais pas,pour être franche XD On verra bien.


	7. L'enrhumé

Vos reviews m'ont redonner le goût de l'écriture en ces temps reculés...Merci pour tout, et excusez moi du retard..Je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Je bloquait. Le prochain sera plus simple à faire, et vous verrez bien pourquoi... 

**Cette fic peut contenir des spoilers sur Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Sujet:** Shônen-ai,AkuRoku,DemyxZexion !

**Disclaimer:** Tout les persos de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix, les autres sont à moi X3

**Note de l'auteur:** Aucune, si ce n'est que le jeu à légèrement était modifié pour créer cette fic comme je l'entendais.

**Dédicace spéciale:** A tout les amoureux de Kingdom Hearts D

...----------------------...

Un ami. Etrangement, Axel sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine se pincer, provoquant une douleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais connue. Il ne laissa pas cette faiblesse déformer les traits de son visage, qui au contraire se durçirent en un rictus effrayant. Etait-ce…de la colère ? De la haine ? Non, c'était bel et bien de la jalousie…

Alors qu'il s'apprétait à dire quelque chose, un garçon aux cheveux châtains clairs s'approcha de Roxas et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il semblait extrêmement fatigué, et avait un mal de chien à se tenir droit. Son nez rougis par les mouchoirs et les épais cernes sous ses yeux portaient à croire qu'il était atteint d'un rhume carabiné.

-Salut Roxas… !

Fit il doucement en tentant d'esquisser un sourire malgré son manque de force tout à fait incroyable. Le numéro XIII se retourna vers son ami, posant son regard sur saphir sur le garçon. Axel ne put aperçevoir l'expression rassurée de Roxas, et peutêtre que ça vaut mieux. Demyx, quant à lui, se redressa lentement tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ca allait mal tourner, il en était sûr. Lui qui conaissait Axel depuis un certain temps maintenant, il ne pouvait qu'être au courant du caractère explosif du pyromane…

-Hayner ! T'aurais pas dû te lever…A moins que tu ailles mieux ?

-Non au contraire. Mes parents viennent me chercher dans peu de temps, je vais passer quelques temps chez eux le temps que je gué…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà une tornade rouge nommée Axel l'empoignait par le col d'une façon plus que brutale. Son regard émeraude reflétait une haine qu'on ne lui conaissait pas. De l'imcompréhension, aussi, se lisait dans ses yeux.

-TOI ! Qui es tu pour Roxas ? REPOND !

Lança t'il en resserant sa prise. Les pas feutrés de Zexion se firent entendre près de la table. Le Simili aux cheveux bleus/gris apportait un plateau regorgeant de nourriture et de tasses de chocolat fumantes en tout genre. Tout ça semblait fort appétissant, malheureusement personne ne se rendit compte de son arrivée, à part Demyx qui le fit taire d'un geste de la main avant même qu'il ai tenter de prononcer quoi que se soit. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Axel et Hayner. Ce dernier semblait terrorisé. Bien que pas en très grande forme, il trouvait quand même la force de s'aggriper aux bras du pyromane. Zexion posa silencieusement son plateau repas et s'assit à côté de Demyx. Il observa Roxas, qui semblait tout à fait inquiet pour Hayner. Ce dernier avait mit un certain temps à répondre, ne faisant qu'augmenter l'impatience d'Axel.

-ALORS ?!

-Axel, laisse Hayner tranquille !

Rugit soudainement Roxas qui sortait de sa torpeur. Il se leva afin de dominer la taille d'Axel, qui était plus allongé sur la table qu'autre chose. Et contre attente, il gifla le pyromane. Le coup résonna dans toute la cantine, faisant taire les foules qui étaient à présent tournées vers la source d'une telle agitation. Le coup était partit si vite qu'Axel n'avait rien vu. Et surtout, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il lâcha doucement Hayner et se leva entièrement, tapotant sa joue brûlante. Il semblait..choqué. Effrayé aussi. Comme Demyx, d'ailleurs. Zexion soupira. Son visage n'avait pas changer d'expression, ou alors une infime fraction de seconde.

Alors qu'Hayner remettait sa chemise en place tout en reniflant, la même surveillante qui avait réveillé les Nobodies ce matin même fit irruption dans la salle à manger. Elle s'approcha de leur table, sa queue de cheval ébène se balançant dans l'atmosphère. Son air déçu ne disait rien qui vaille…

-Dès le matin…Vous êtes incroyables. Je suis très déçue par votre attitude ! Il va falloir apprendre à vous maîtriser, jeunes gens. Quant à toi, Roxas, je suis simplement outrée ! Tu ne fait pas de mal à une mouche, d'habitude…

Elle baissa les yeux sur l'intéressé, qui se mordit la lèvre, regrettant soudainement son acte. Il venait de frapper…Axel. Et il n'en revenait pas. Tout comme le pyromane d'ailleurs, qui semblait s'avouer vaincu par la douce surveillante. Son regard était bas, fixant les dalles ocres qui composait le sol de la cantine.

-Je vais être obligée de vous punir…Je n'aime pas ça, mais c'est pour votre bien. C'est mal de frapper ses camarades.

Si elle savait…Si elle savait combien ils se battaient, en tant que membres de l'Organisation XIII…Mais visiblement, ici c'était différent. Plus question de se battre.

-Vous avez de la chance, je suis plus pour les punitions qui servent à quelque chose ! Toi…c'est Axel, non ?

L'intéressé hocha vaguement la tête, levant timidement les yeux vers la surveillante.

-Je sais que tu es en première L, et que tu commences à 10h ce matin…Pareil pour toi, Roxas. Ton professeur de maths étant absent toute la semain, tu commence toi aussi à 10h. Dans ce cas, vous irez tout les deux au gymnase pour préparer le terrain de badminton des secondes B et ranger un peu la réserve. Quand se sera fait, revenez me voir…Sur ce, j'espère que vous ne reccomencerez plus…

Elle sourit légèrement puis ressortit de la cantine. Immédiatement, un torrent de chuchotements s'éleva dans la pièce. Axel se rassit, idem pour Roxas. Hayner, quant à lui, se moucha puis observa quelques secondes le pyromane.

-Heu…Axel…Tu sais, on est juste amis avec Roxas. Je voit pas pourquoi on aurait d'autres relations…

Le Simili leva la tête pour observer Hayner, puis sourit légèrement.

-Désolé.

Hayner lui rendit son sourire, puis fit mine de s'en aller.

-Mes parents doivent être là. J'y vais ! Salut à tous.

-Reviens nous guéri !

Lança Roxas tandis que son ami sortait de la pièce. Finalement, Zexion n'avait pas apporter le petit déjeuner pour rien…Ils mangèrent tous dans un silence des plus pesant, personne n'osant le briser.

Après avoir reprit une once d'énergie grâce aux délicieux chocolats chauds de la cantine, les quatres Similis se séparèrent. Demyx et Zexion montèrent dans leur chambre avec la ferme intention de se renseigner un peu plus sur le monde des humains. Roxas et Axel, quand à eux, se rendirent au gymnase sans prononcer un seul mot. Visiblement, chacun regrettait son acte, mais ne souhaitait pas en parler. Ils ne s'échangèrent même pas un regard, marchant côté à côté dans un rythme soutenu afin de décompresser un peu.

Arrivés devant ledit bâtiment, ils entrèrent. Là, Roxas lui expliqua d'un ton au seuil du glacial les différentes démarches à accomplir afin de préparer un terrain de badminton…Axel ne le montrait pas, mais s'ennuyait profondément. Quand à Roxas, Dieu seul sait qu'il éprouvait la même chose…

Mais alors qu'ils commençaient à peine à amener quelques poteaux constituant les terrains, une sphère des ténèbres se matérialisa en plein centre de la pièce, projetant sur le sol miroir des arabesques violettes…

...----------------------...

Je suis consciente que la grosse colère d'Axel est un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais n'ai pas colérique qui veut...Anyway, je pense que je suis relativement douée pour couper les chapitres aux pires moments, non ? Dites moi tout ce que vous penser..


End file.
